Winter's family
by Luna Midi
Summary: Jack and Bunny have been in a relationship but what happens when there's a misunderstanding and Bunny tells Jack to never come back? Jack runs away and is found by Pitch starving half to death. Pitch takes him in and helps him to raise the babies and along the way fall in love again. What will happen if sixteen years later Bunny comes back into Jack's life? Plz R&R- AU
1. Prologue

Prolouge:

A cold wind rushed into the Warren heralding the arrival of Jack Frost.

" what do you want Frostbite?" bunny asked.

" Can i stay here for a while?" jack asked hesitantly.

" Fine but no funny business," was the reply.

Jack smiled and went to help Aster paint some eggs with both sneaking glances at each other.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Several months later found Jack and Bunny in a relationship. But the relationship was destined for change.

Jack stuck his over the bowl as once again he emptied the contents of his stomach. The winter spirit thought of how he was to tell his boyfriend of five months that he was a month pregnant.

" Jack mate are you here?" a male voice called.

Jack leaned back slightly and took one of the pills Tooth had given him to help him control and hide his pregnancy until he told Aster.

" I'll be right out Aster," Jack called out.

he picked himself off the floor, flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth before making himself look presentable and leaving the bathroom.

" Jack do you know how much i missed you?" Aster asked softly in his ear.

" Aster," Jack said but was ignored as his boyfriend led him into his room.

_How am I going to tell him?_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

" You can't keep hiding this Jack, you need to tell Bunny," Tooth said to him as he sat with her in her room at her palace.

" I know but every time I try he doesn't listen," Jack said softly.

Tooth sighed and drew Jack into a hug. jack looked at her, needing physical contact, and climbed into her lap facing her.

" Everything will work out Jack," Tooth reassured before kissing Jack on the cheek.

It would have calmed him into relaxing but the door opened and someone screamed obscenities at them.

" How could you do this Jack? i trusted you and look where that got me," Bunny spat.

" Aster it isn't what you think," Jack pleaded.

" You were cheating on me behind my back, hah good one, made me feel so special but then you showed your true face, well we're done," Aster growled.

" Aster please listen I have something to tell you," Jack pleaded.

" Shove it i'm though," Aster spat before turning on his heel.

Jack scrambled of Tooth and the bed an reached out a hand to grab Aster's arm.

" Aster I'm-," Jack started.

Aster whirled around, smacking jack's arm, before grabbing his hoodie and holding him against a wall. Jack shifted slightly to protect his belly and looked Aster in the eyes.

" Leave me alone you cheater, I never want to see you again," he bit out through clenched teeth before dropping jack and disappearing into a tunnel.

Jack collapsed on the floor, sobs wracking his body, when Tooth tried to comfort him he ran. He ran from the pain of the rejection, he ran from the pain of his child never knowing their father and he ran from who he used to be.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Five months later Jack had grown his hair past his bum and his figured and changed slightly to that of a woman's- due to pregnancy hormones and the way nature spirits are made- and he now lived in Antartica in an ice castle he built himself. Jack had shut off all emotion except for the love and pride he held dear because of his children. Jack had found out a month ago that he was having triplets, two boys Cayden and Jayden, and a girl Ayden or Denny for short.

A kick from his stomach brought Jack out from his reverie of what it would have been like if Bunny was there with him. He placed a loving hand on his belly and was rewarded by two more kicks, this caused him to chuckle at his kids antics.

" Jack are you okay?" a voice asked.

Jack looked up to see Pitch watching him worriedly.

Pitch had found him close to death a few weeks after his break up with Aster and took him in, cared for him and loved him. Pitch knew that when Jack was ready he will let his heart love another and he promised to give Pitch a chance.

" I'm fine, the babies were kicking," Jack replied warmly.

Pitch smiled and sat next to jack on the couch placing a hand on his belly.

"How are they?" he asked.

" Hungry," Jack replied teasingly.

" Oh really well then I guess it's lucky then that I brought this with me," Pitch said producing a sandwich.

Jack smiled and took the sandwich from Pitch before devouring it. Pitch laughed and Jack smiled sheepishly but shrugged then swallowed the last of the sandwich. Jack leaned forward and put the plate on the table in front of him before snuggling into Pitch's side. Pitch stroked a hand through Jack's hair as they sat snuggled together on the couch in comfortable silence.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

" Okay I need you to give me one more okay?" Pitch asked.

" I… can't," Jack choked out between pants.

Pitch smiled reassuringly at him before telling him to push again. Jack screamed and panted for what seemed like forever until a cry was heard. Pitch looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

" Cayden has made his appearance," was all he said before readying himself to bring another of the babes into the world.

Ten minutes later Jayden was delivered screaming his lungs out as if it was a war cry.

" Pitch," Jack screamed as he felt a body slither out.

Pitch just barely managed to catch Ayden before she fell to the floor. She cried out in surprise before burbling, her ice blue-green eyes darting around until landing on her mother's sweaty face.

Pitch cleaned and wrapped them before carefully carrying all three to their waiting mother.

" They're beautiful," Pitch commented.

Jack smiled and looked at his children. All three had Pooka markings like their father's with snow-white hair and ice blue-green eyes. All three were relatively large and had slight bunny-like features but other than that they looked pretty human.

" I agree they're beautiful," Jack said lovingly.

Pitch smiled and sat next to jack on the bed, picking on up and cradling them against his chest.

" Yes and they're ours," Pitch said.

Jack nodded before making faces at the babes he held, making them squeal in laughter. Pitch and Jack smiled, Jack leant against Pitch and nodded his head to let Pitch know that he was ready to give them a chance. Pitch whooped and danced around the room with Ayden while her mother and brothers watched.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	2. Sixteen Years Later

**I do not own RotG and am not making anything off of writing this fic.**

~Chapter One- Sixteen Years Later~

Laughter rang through the halls of the castle as fourteen children chased each other in a game of tag. The eldest four of the eighteen children sat next to their mother Jack Frost and watched as the various children of all ages raced by giggling uncontrollably.

" Why aren't you four joining in?" Jack asked his two sons and daughters.

" Because mum we don't want to leave you alone in case Caoilfhinn decides to come," Brenna answered.

" You are nearing your due date mum," Jayden started.

" And we want to be here in case you need help," Cayden finished for his younger twin.

Jack looked at his daughter, who seemed to be engrossed in her books, but Jack knew she was pretending.

"Ayden?"Jack asked.

" I'm worried all right, I've always stuck by you through all of the other pregnancies and I guess I didn't want to break tradition," Ayden admitted quietly.

Jack sighed fondly and turned to see five of his sons run towards him closely followed by at least three of his daughters. Jack chuckled, they were so much like him. Full of mischief and pranks and very loud but they could also be mature, quiet and thoughtful when the need arise. Not to mention they were resourceful.

" Do you know when dad's coming home?" Brenna asked Jack.

" He said somewhere around four-thirty-five O'clock," Jack answered.

"OW," someone yelled in pain.

Jack stood as a white haired girl ran to him followed by another white-haired girl. Jack bent down and hugged them both before pulling back to check them over. Golden eyes stared at him before he released them.

" Bria, Lyn please be careful okay?" Jack asked.

" Okay mummy," they chorused before running off presumably to their room.

Jack shook his head and blew on the silver whistle hanging on a chain around his neck. NOt a minute lair twelve kids stood in a line facing him according to age, including the four who sat next to him and the two who ran off to their room. From oldest to youngest it went:

Cayden Aster B. Frost (15): white hair, ice blue-green eyes, Pooka markings

Jayden Pitch B. Frost (15): white hair, ice blue-green eyes, Pooka markings

Ayden Lilly B. Frost (15): white hair, ice blue-green eyes, Pooka markings

Brenna Amelia Black-Winter (15): blonde hair, toffee eyes

Draco Leo Black (13): black hair, ice blue eyes

Leo Draco Black (13): black hair, ice blue eyes

Gemini Jessica Black (12): white hair, golden toffee eyes

Virgo Nature Black (12): white hair, golden toffee eyes

Aquarius Toothiana B. Frost (11): white hair, green eyes, Pooka markings

Tuarus Sanderson B. Frost (11): white hair, green eyes, Pooka markings

Lynx Nicholas B. Frost (11): white hair, blue eyes, Pooka markings

Lyra Wynter B. Frost (11): white hair, blue eyes, Pooka markings

Phoenix Brenna Black ( 10): black hair, gold-blue eyes

Perseus Jamie Black (9): white-black hair, gold eyes

Luna Sophie Black (7): black hair, blue-gold flecks-eyes

Brianna Gemini Black (5): white hair, blue eyes

Evelyn Ayden Black (5): white hair, blue eyes

Arely Phoenix Black (3): black hair, gold eyes.

" Its time for homework," Jack said and a chorus of groans met him and his words," Cayden to Aquarius in the dining room, Taurus to Arely in the library and please make sure to help the ones under eight years old please."

The kids gave various sounds of acknowledgement before shuffling out. Jack had no sooner sat down before he was wrapped in an embrace from behind.

" You're back so soon love," Jack said calmly.

" I couldn't stay away from my pregnant boyfriend," the man said lovingly.

Jack turned his head to see Pitch gazing at him with love-filled golden eyes. He pulled his boyfriend round to sit beside him and leaned against his shoulder.

" How where the kids today?" Pitch asked.

" Listening and respecting, I had Brenna, Cade, Jay and Denny hanging around me all day," Jack replied.

Pitch smiled and kissed him on the lips. Jack leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend of sixteen years.

" Let's see about dinner shall we?" Pitch asked when they broke apart.

" Ayden and Brenna made dinner for us," Jack replied.

" And you got to taste test," Pitch teased.

Jack shrugged and smiled before walking with Pitch hand in hand to the dining room.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**sorry for the short chapter, this is part one and i will make a part two when i've got some ore inspiration.**


End file.
